Blood and Ectoplasm
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Oneshot. Valeries Point of View. A ghost war draws Danny to Italy, Val follows, and she cant believe wht she finds. MEANT to make it DxV, it's still DxV, but really mild. RATING TO BE SAFE.


**Oneshot. NOT CONTINUING UNLESS I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!! Oh, and Hope you like it. did everyone have a good easter?**

Blood and Ectoplasm

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since that fateful day.

Me and Danny had been walking back from the Nasty Burger, the day before Collage Graduation. It was great, till he got the letter.

His parents had dissapeared years ago, so when a letter bearing their names arrived, Danny was in shock.

Apparently they had been living in Italy, fighting in a war against a large group of ghosts. They claimed that they were in need of help, and begged him to come. So Danny of course went. He promised to call everyday, and told me to stay in Amity.

After about a week of not hearing from him, I followed, against his wishes. What I saw scarred me forever. Entire towns lay destroyed and deserted. Blood and Ectoplasm filled the streets.

I wandered aimlessly for a while, in search of some life. Eventually I found a village of people living in little caves made of hardened mud. They seemed awfully scared of whatever had destroyed their country and when I asked them about the war I was very surprised.

A band of ghosts called 'The King's Circle' had ruthlessly invaded from a hole in the bottem of a river located near central Italy. They swore to take over, and told all that resisters would be punished. Since then, many had died in the fight.

I was shocked and I asked if anyone tried to stop them. They told me that a band of people had tried and almost won, but they were vanquished when The King's Circle had caused ectoplasm to erupt from the ground. Then a little kid spoke up.

He told me that his hero, Phantom, would beat them eventually. I asked them about him, eager to find out what happened to Danny. He had begun to fight, and he seemed unstoppable. Then out of nowhere he vanished.

I thanked them for their hospitality and started on my way again. This time I was cautious, something I'm normally not, because I feared that my life was hanging by a thread in this war.

Even at the sight of a shadow I hid; I had to make it alive to wherever Danny was. I few more times I would run into a village, or a lone hut, everytime asking news of him. They all told me the same, it was as if he had dissapeared into thin air. I had almost given up hope when I ran into her.

Maddie Fenton was living in an abandoned bear cave, almost invisable to the world. She had an anti-ghost sheild around the place, casting an eerie glow to the area. When I asked to come in I was almost killed by a flying knief.

Luckily all those years as the Red Huntress had paid off, I was able to dodge it.

I slowly and carefully decended into the cave. I was shocked to see her of all people looking so... defeated. Her red hair was splashed with grey streaks, and she looked like she hadn't waten or slept in years. When she saw me she muttered darkly about mirages, and how she was finally losing her sanity.

It took a long time to convince her I was really there, but I will never forget the look on her face. She looked happier than I imagined a person could look. She embraced me and told me that I should leave while I could.

I told her that I wasn't leaving without her and Danny and Jack. I was surprised to see the look of absolute hurt on her face. When I asked, she told me that Jack was dead. He had been on a mission, transporting people from Italy when the Circle found him.

I felt bad, and watching her sob seemed like a strange dream where the world is turned upside down. Maddie was usually the strongest woman around.

When she settled down I asked for news on Danny. She told me that she he hadn't come. I realized that he must have stayed as Phantom for his entire time here; it must have been a smart choice. I asked about Phantom and she told me that she missed him, that he was an ALLY. When I asked where he went she explained that he was working on a weapon in her lab miles away.

I told her how everyone else thought he had dissapeared and she laughed. It was a bitter, hopeless laugh, but still a laugh. Danny and her had planed that it would seem like he was gone so that he would not be known by the Circle as he worked. The weapon he was working on was designed to make all those who were evil become trapped in a holding chamber.

She told me that if I wanted to find him, she would take me there. I said yes, and that's where we're heading now.

Three weeks, three weeks since the time of happy nothingness. Now all I see is Blood and Ectoplasm.

**Kind of dark, but i liked it. Tell me what you honestly think, im trying to improve my writing skills, so i can make the writing team next year.**


End file.
